Gracias por ser mi familia
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Una noche Alice se encuentra nostalgica pensando en su pasado humano y cuestionandose porque su familia humana la abandono en el psiquiàtrico. Mal Summary. Pero tiene un lindo final.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

**GRACIAS POR SER MI FAMILIA**

Era una noche tranquila; más tranquila de lo normal. Era una noche serena todo parecía igual que siempre aunque en el ambiente se sentía un ambiente de calma; era una noche tranquila; más tranquila de lo normal. De pronto había llegado la hora del crepúsculo y; sin previo aviso, Alice salió al hermoso jardín de Esme.

Una vez fuera Alice busco un mullido montículo verde que sobresalía sobre unos troncos y se sentó a contemplar las estrellas.

Se sentó cómodamente y sintiendo esa paz de poder divagar sobre sus pensamientos –tenía la libertad de pensar- pues nadie; excepto Esme se encontraba en casa.

Tan abstraída se encontraba en sus pensamientos que habían pasado las horas sin que se percatara de ellas hasta que Esme apareció a su lado.

-Alice, mi niña ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto con su ya acostumbrado gesto maternal.

-No me sucede nada mamá; es solo que estaba pensando… contesto Alice con gesto pensativo y sereno a la vez.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿En qué pensabas Alice?

-Nada importante Esme. Nada.

-Claro que es importante Alice; todo lo que te sucede es importante.

.Gracias por esas palabras Esme. –comento Alice con semblante lloroso.

-¿Ves las estrellas Esme? No sé a qué se deba pero esta noche me embarga; una inmensa nostalgia. Me alegra que ni Jasper ni Edward se encuentren en casa Jasper sentiría mis emociones y Edward leería mi mente y eso no sería bueno; pues si no. No tendría el valor para…

Esme ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro Alice. Dime.

-Pues… comenzó Alice titubeante… lo que sucede es que me da pena preguntarte esto y no sé si lo que te voy a preguntar te afectara de alguna manera.

-No temas dañarme Alice. Quiero resolver tus dudas. Dime que es lo que necesitas saber.

-_¿Cómo es que una madre puede abandonar a un hijo?_

-Alice no puedo contestarte esa pregunta porque yo misma no encuentro respuesta alguna a ella, tu sabes que yo intente suicidarme tirándome de aquel acantilado después de haber perdido a mi bebe; a mi pequeña cosita; así que no soy capaz de comprender ninguna razón sobre lo que me preguntas; yo misma no encuentro explicación alguna.

-Sé que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado; ignoro si quiera como era mi familia; si me querían; o si por el contrario me despreciaban por ser diferente. ¿Sabes mami? A veces pienso que es esto último; que me odiaban y me despreciaban por ser diferente; que por eso me encerraron en ese hospital psiquiátrico.

-Alice, mi niña; nadie podría despreciarte; ni mucho menos odiarte; eres el ser más especial que conozco, _¡Vamos Alice! ¡Arriba esos ánimos!_ ¿Te gustaría saber un secreto?

-Sí; claro que quiero saberlo.

-Siempre soñé con tener una hija como tú; alguien que desbordara esa alegría y esa felicidad que te rodea; alguien que con sus risas alegrara a la familia; siempre quise tener una familia numerosa como la que somos ahora. Pero; ¿Sabes algo Alice?

Desde que llegaste a formar parte de esta familia llenaste de alegría nuestra existencia ¡Mi niña! Llegaste a alegrar con tu chispa nuestro hogar con todas y cada una de tus locuras; ahora no imagino nuestro hogar sin ti.

Alice; te convertiste en un ser muy especial para todos nosotros, tal y como te dice Edward eres un pequeño monstruito lleno de vida que contagia sus ganas de vivir; ¿Sabes? Fuiste la primera que le arranco una sonrisa sincera a Edward; eres la compañera perfecta de bromas para Emmett; eres la perfecta asesora de imagen para Rosalie –eres la perfecta hermana para ella; la que ella en su vida humana quiso tener para poder compartir secretos y no sentirse sola - desde que estas a su lado ella se volvió más segura de sí misma; para Carlisle eres la pequeña a la que puede aconsejar; eres la hija que el siempre deseo aunque inconscientemente; pues eres capaz de entenderlo y ayudarlo cuando él lo necesita y; pues para mí ya te lo dije eres la hija que siempre soñé tener; con tu burbujeante alegría has logrado cambios maravillosos en esta familia; se que tal vez no lo notes Alice; pero a decir verdad eres el eslabón que nos mantiene unidos cuando hemos estado a punto de separarnos.

Alice; ¿No ves lo maravillosa que eres?

Gracias a ti Bella se acerco más a esta familia; gracias a Jasper; pero sobre todo a ti pudimos mantener a salvo a Reneesme-

-Esme mamita; ¡Gracias por esas palabras!-dijo Alice con voz llorosa.

-No, mi niña no tienes nada que agradecer; por el contrario todos te debemos a ti tantas cosas… tantas alegrías.

-También ustedes son lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido en la vida **¡MI FAMILIA!** Dijo Alice con la voz llena de orgullo.

Mamita _¡Te quiero mucho!_ Puede que siga ignorando todo mi pasado; puede aun mas que no recuerde quienes fueron mis padres e incluso puede que nunca sepa que tan fácil o que tan difícil fue para ellos tomar la decisión de de llevarme a ese lugar tan lúgubre y solitario pero doy gracias por ello. Porque gracias a eso puedo ser lo que soy ahora. ¡Un vampiro!

Porque ahora los tengo a ustedes. A ti que eres mi mamá; a Carlisle que es mi papá; tengo a Edward a Emmett y a Rosalie que son mis hermanos; tengo a Bella que aunque es mi cuñada también es mi mejor amiga y la siento como a una hermana mas; tengo a Renesmee que es mi pequeña sobrinita; porque tengo a Jasper que es el centro de mi universo y el amor de mi existencia; porque eso es una familia, una que se cuida y se protege a sí misma; una que nunca te abandona y que esta a tu lado en los buenos y en los malos momentos; una que te hace sentir todo el amor y el cariño que te tienen…

Ya no voy a estar triste mamita; porque sé que jamás voy a volver a estar sola en este mundo; se que ahora tengo una familia que me ama por lo que soy y por lo que represento.

Ya no tengo miedo ¿Sabes porque? Porque sé que ustedes no le temen a mis visiones como tal vez debieron temerles ellos. Porque tengo la seguridad de que si alguna vez considere mis visiones como una maldición ahora las considero una bendición; porque sé que mis imágenes debieron mostrarme lo que iba a ser y lo que ahora soy **MARY ALICE CULLEN;** y nunca lo olvidare; se que fui Mary Alice Brandon; pero ya no; ella murió y está enterrada en Biloxi; se que ella ya no existe.

-Tan abstraídas se encontraban en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que con los primeros rayos del alba también había llegado el resto de la familia y se acercaban a ellas…

Las sorprendieron con un fuerte abrazo. El primero fue Carlisle quien la llamo –_mi pequeña niña; mi bebe_- Te quiero mucho.

El siguiente fue Edward con un Te quiero monstruito.

Emmett con su acostumbrado abrazo de oso y un te quiero enana.

Rosalie con un gran abrazo y un ¡Te quiero hermanita!

Bella con otro abrazo y un ¡Te quiero Alice!

Renesmee con una tarta y con un ¡Feliz Cumpleaños tía Alice! Y;

Finalmente Jasper con unas palabras muy significativas:

**Alice; mi amor eres la brújula que guía mi existencia y el faro que aluzo mi soledad. Te amo y jamás volverás a estar sola; porque siempre estaremos contigo, a tu lado; o por lo menos hasta que tu lo permitas. ¡Te amamos! Y todos asintieron con un pequeño gesto.**

**-¿Por siempre? –Pregunto aun dudosa Alice- **

**Para siempre –contestaron todos al unísono. **

De pronto, toda la tristeza que sentía Alice se desvaneció con la seguridad de sentirse amada; querida y protegida. Se desvaneció con la certeza de ahora tener una familia que la amaría por toda la eternidad.

-Ay Alice, no sabes lo que eres para nosotros. Eres la estrella que ilumina nuestra noche y más aun el arcoíris multicolor que cruza y da brillo nuestro encapotado cielo. Nunca lo olvides Alice _**¡TE QUEREMOS!**_

PUEDE QUE NUNCA LO SUPIERA; PUEDE QUE NUNCA RECORDARA A SU FAMILIA HUMANA; ESO YA NO IMPORTABA; SABIA QUE JAMAS VOLVERIA A ESTAR SOLA Y NO NECESITABA TENER UNA VISION PARA CONFIRMARLO; PUES LA CERTEZA DE HABER ENCONTRADO UN HOGAR Y UNA FAMILIA LA EMBARGARON LLENANDO SU MUNDO DE ALEGRIA; DICHA Y ESPERANZA.

**Díganme ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Dejen reviews para saberlo.**

Este one shot salió después de estar leyendo crepúsculo y luna nueva otra vez; la verdad es que a mí me da un poco de pena y coraje la situación de Alice. Yo misma me hice esa pregunta que Alice le hace a Esme ¿Qué padres?; pero sobre todo ¿Qué madres tienen el corazón para abandonar así a sus hijos y hacerlos pasar por muertos? Creo que nunca tendré esa respuesta.

Espero haber podido reflejar un poquito la tristeza que creo debió sentir Alice cuando se entero de su pasado; pues como leímos ella solamente recordaba un lugar oscuro y nada de su pasado humano.

**Los quiero. Besos **

**¡¡¡Adiós!!!**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
